The Night of Horror
The Night of Horror is a horror film. About released in 2011 Plot Wendy moves into her first home and only a day later, invites all of her neighbours around for a a greeting party. Her neighbours are introduced as Peter, Hazel, June and Gabriel. She finds herself drawn to the dashing young Peter. That night, she notices someone watching through her window. She confides in her younger sister, Katie, about the person but she only laughs, not taking it seriously. As Wendy grows closer to June, she discovers that Peter has a wife. Disappointed to find this out, she jokingly asks if June believes he would cheat on his wife. As the film progresses she realises that she is being stalked almost constantly. She starts getting sent threatening letters written in blood. When she asks June what she thinks she should do, she laughs and tells her that she's "making a big deal out of nothing". One night as she sleeps, a masked attacker breaks into her house and tries to kill her off with an axe. As she runs screaming from the house, she is helped by Peter into his house. At the same time Gabriel appears and goes to have a look about her house. While in Peter's house, his wife emerges from upstairs and greets her with a smirk. Making a soothing cuppa tea, she names herself as Anna. Despite them not believing that there was anyone in the house and thinking that Wendy had a nightmare, they allow her to sleep on their couch for the night. When she wakes up in the morning, Wendy looks about their house and finds a terrifying mask in one of the drawers. She confronts Peter and accuses him of attempting to murder her but he explains that he's just an extreme fan of Halloween. Wendy accepts this and returns to her own home. As days pass, Wendy notices how often Hazel and June appear to emerge from Peter and Anna's home. When asked about it, Anna moves on from the subject to offering a cheeky wine. One night when Wendy returns home from work, she is sneak attacked by Gabriel who grabs her and drags her into his house. He overdoses her to sleep on Calpol and when she awakes, she is tied up in his basement. Gabriel, taking note how badly the situation portrays him, explains that Peter and Anna were about to kidnap her themselves and he claims that he loves her deeply and needed to save her. He leaves her in the basement alone with a cucumber sandwich. That night, Wendy hears a commotion from upstairs and the whole gang barge into the basement moments later. With a sinister smile, June informs her that it's time to get married. Removing her from the basement and to Peter and Anna's house, she sees Gabriel's murdered body as they pass. They marry her and it ends well. the end Cast Penny Blawhite - as Wendy Lucas Lanka - as Peter Heidi Giggleton - as Anna Monica Hall - as June Douglas Tath - as Gabriel Elsa Neerla - as Katie Jean Guess - as Hazel